Archie Comic Chuck and Mary Andrew
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: Mary Andrew wants to have another baby after Archie and one of his friends is very willing
1. Part1

Mary Andrew sat naked on the toilet seat, waiting for the results from the ovulation test strip. This was the ninth day in a row she had used the kit, and so far she hadn't tested positive. The thirty nine year old housewife was beginning to grow frustrated. She had short hair and a body of a real goddess with giant breasts and perfect ass.

She and her Husband Fred had been trying to have another baby after Archie for over 20 years without any success.

They had tried everything from artificial insemination, to vitamin supplements to accentuate her fertility.

Mary had begun to suspect that she had reached the age where she was too old to get pregnant.

Six years earlier, they had gone to the doctor to find out why she wasn't getting pregnant.

The doctor told them that her husband's sperm count was very low, but that it was still possible for him to impregnate Mary.

Six years later, Mary was beginning to have doubts that they would ever have another child.

Her husband had all but given up, but Mary still clung to the hope that she might get pregnant.

She checked her watch for the tenth time. Five minutes had passed. It was time to read the test strip.

With trembling finger, Mary picked up the strip and looked at it.

"Positive," she exclaimed.

She jumped off the toilet and ran into the bedroom.

Her husband was sound asleep.

Mary ran to his nightstand and opened the bottom drawer. She pulled out the leather restraints and began attaching them to her wrists and ankles. She ignored the ball gag lying in drawer, but decided to leave the drawer open incase her husband felt like gagging her.

She really wasn't into bondage, but Her husband enjoyed it, so every now and then she would let Fred tie her to the bed.

Mary wanted her forty five year old Husband to be good and horny this morning, so she decided to let him have a special treat.

She finished tying the last restraint to her left ankle, and then pulled the covers off her husband's nude body. She then climbed up over her sleeping Husband. She began kissing him on the side of his neck.

He groaned, and his eyes slowly opened. Gazing at his still lovely wife, he noticed the leather strap dangling off her left wrist. He gave her an impish grin. "I take it someone wants to have a little fun."

"Darling, please tie me to the bed, and make love to me," she crooned.

Wrapping his powerful arms around his wife's slender waist, he rolled her over onto the center of the mattress. "Who am I to disappoint a beautiful woman?"

He took hold of the strap that was attached to her left wrist, and dragged her arm across the bed. He tied the strip of leather to the corner post, before moving on to her right arm.

Mary waited with anticipation as Fred secured her wrists to the bedposts. She watched her Husband's cock begin to harden as he tied her down. Perhaps this time she would indeed get pregnant.

Her husband moved down the bed, and secured his wife's ankles to the bottom corner posts.

Mary was completely helpless. She waited with baited breath for Fred to fuck her.

As her husband finished tying the final knot in the strap, the phone began to ring.

"Don't answer it," Mary exclaimed in a panic.

"Honey, I have to answer it. One of our biggest clients has been wavering on whether he wants to continue using our services. Mike said he'd call me if he got good news."

"But it's Saturday." Mary gave her husband a seductive smile, and spoke to him using her sexiest tone. "Besides, I'm lying here tied down and helpless. You could do whatever you wanted to me, and there would be nothing I could do to resist you."

Her husband really wanted to ignore the phone. Though he was pretending. But he knew his advertising agency couldn't lose such an important client. He picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

Mary began to pout. She waited as her Husband spoke to Mike.

"I will be there in twenty minutes," her husband said as he took in the sight of his tied down wife. He hung up the phone.

Mary shook her head in frustration. "You do realize I'm ovulating, right?"

Fred hid his lack of conviction. He knew the chances of her getting pregnant were slim, but her desire did make for some very interesting sexual games.

Mary was so desperate to get pregnant that she would agree to almost anything he wanted. Luckily he had agreed with everything of the plan she didn't knew about.

"I know you're ovulating honey. But if we lose this account it will cost the company millions."

Mary let out a long sigh. "I guess you'd better untie me then."

As Fred gazed down at his wife, he smiled because it was all part of the plan. "You know, I don't often get the chance to have my very own prisoner waiting to be taken."

Mary stared at her husband in disbelief. "Tell me you're not planning to leave me tied to the bed while you're at the office."

Her husband gave Mary a devious smile. "I think I'll enjoy having you tied up and helpless while I'm in the office. It will give me an added incentive to get the job done quickly so that I can get back here and fill your fertile womb with my seed."

"Honey! You might be gone for several hours."

He leaned over and kissed his wife of eighteen years. "The knowledge that you are tied to the bed; and completely helpless will inspire me to hurry. Besides, you've already gone to the bathroom, so you should be fine until I return."

Mary saw the gleam in her Husband's eyes. She wasn't sure she wanted to be tied down until he returned, but she did want to get pregnant. Mary hated the idea of being tied to the bed for several hours, but if it would excite her Husband, then perhaps she would conceive after all.

Her husband stood, and looked Mary over. His cock had grown rock hard. He doubted that his erection would go away any time soon.

Mary gazed up at the man she loved. Her eyes took in the sight of his erect dick. She knew he would fuck her hard when he got back from dealing with the client.

Her husband started to get dressed when another idea entered his lust filled mind. He approached her dresser and opened the top drawer.

Mary watched Fred rummage through her drawer. She didn't know what he was up to, but she suspected it was no good. She got her answer when he turned around, holding one of her scarves.

Her husband folded the scarf, and then approached the bed.

"You're going to gag me as well?" She was relieved that she wouldn't have to wear that uncomfortable ball gag for hours, but Mary wasn't too keen on being unable to speak.

Fred gave her sly smile. "This isn't a gag. It's a blindfold."

"Honey, I won't be able to see the clock on the nightstand."

"That means you won't be able to know how long I've been gone. You'll lie here, naked and helpless, not knowing how long you've been tied to the bed. Will you lie here for one, two, perhaps three hours? Trust me Darling, that knowledge alone will increase my sperm count tenfold." He then thought to himself. "It will also keep you from seeing your real baby maker."

Mary didn't believe that, but being desperate, she sighed before raising her head off the pillow. She would be unable to see, or move until her husband got back from the office.

As Fred tied the scarf over her eyes, the lovely woman thought, 'the things I will do to have a baby.'

Chuck Clayton sat on the front porch of his Parents' house, waiting for the signal.

The young handsome black teenage friend of Archie always came over on Saturdays so his Mom could wash his dirty clothes. The college freshman also looked forward to a a new kind of breakfast.

Mary's husband came out of his house. He look at Chuck on the porch. Their eyes lock and Mary's husband nodded. Everything was ready. He then climbed into his sedan. In his haste to get to work, he "forgot" to lock the front door.

Chuck watched his Parents' next door neighbor back out of his driveway and head down the street. His thoughts immediately turned to Mary.

Mary is a beautiful woman with a figure that attracts the attention of every man in sight. She has red hair, and a body that can stop traffic. Big breasts, perfect ass. Her legs are long and shapely.

Joey had hidden in the shrubbery, and peeked into the downstairs bedroom on more than one occasion. He'd seen Mary's nude body numerous times. Each time he had masturbated while watching her.

Chuck looked around to make sure no one was out. He then slipped around back, and stealthily approached the large bush that grew beneath Mary's bedroom window.

Getting into position, Chuck peeked through the partially opened blinds. The sight before him caused the eighteen year old to suck in air. "Oh fuck."

Mary waited impatiently for her Husband to return. The bound red head was frustrated that her ovulation cycle had started and she wasn't full of her Husband's sperm.

She wasn't sure how long she had been tied up, but she knew it couldn't be more than a half hour.

The sound of the front door opening, and closing caused the blindfolded woman to lift her head.

Mary couldn't understand how the meeting had ended so quickly.

Had her husband talked the client into changing his mind this fast?

A smile crossed her lovely features. "I guess the image of me tied to the bed was enough to inspire him to talk fast."

The sound of the bedroom door being opened made Mary lay her head back on the pillow.

She could hear quiet footsteps approaching the bed.

It was as if Her husband was tip toeing into the room.

The steps stopped at the foot of the bed.

Mary waited for her Husband to begin making love to her, but she heard no movement. She smiled inwardly suspecting that her husband's meeting had been cancelled.

Her husband was obviously in the mood for a little role playing.

Deciding to play along, Mary lifted her head from the bed. "Oh please," she begged in pretended fear. "Whoever you are, don't hurt me. Please Sir, let me go."

There was silence in the room.

Mary couldn't understand why Her husband didn't speak. He usually gloated over her when he tied her up.

The sound of rustling clothes made Mary decide that perhaps her Husband was playing a new game.

After all, he had never blindfolded her before. Perhaps he was playing the part of an intruder.

Mary whimpered in pretended fear. "I'm helpless, and my Husband won't be back for several hours," she moaned. "You could do whatever you want to me, and there would be nothing I could do to stop you."

She heard the distinct sound of a zipper being unzipped. Forcing back a smile, she continued the game. "What are you doing?" Her voice sounded both frightened and excited. "Did I just hear you unzip your pants? Are you removing your clothes? Are you planning to ravage me while I'm tied up and helpless?"

The intruder moved up next to Mary's left leg. A hand gently, almost tentatively touched her left foot.

Mary normally didn't care for role playing, but she felt her body responding to the game. "Oh, Sir, you mustn't ravage me. I'm ovulating. If you fill me with your seed, I'll become pregnant."

The hand on her foot slid up her leg until it came to rest on her thigh it felt huge.

Mary moaned. "You mustn't fuck me. I'll become pregnant with your child. How can I face my Husband knowing that your baby is growing inside my womb?"

Gentle fingers slowly caressed Mary's inner thigh.

She trembled with desire. Her pussy juices began to trickle out. "Oh, I know I shouldn't feel this way, but your touch is so tender. Please Sir your caresses are weakening my resolve. I'm a happily married woman."

The hand slid farther up her thigh, until it came to rest on her mound.

Mary thrust her pussy against the hand. "You're touching my pussy? Please, you mustn't touch me there. My Husband would be displeased."

A finger slid between her pussy lips. "No, you mustn't put your finger inside me."

The finger slid into her wet pussy to the second knuckle.

Mary thrust her hips upward causing the entire finger to slide into her.

Mary groaned as lust overtook her. "Please, you're making me wet. You mustn't make me cum. I would feel so much shame. You're making me feel things I'm only supposed to feel from My husband."

The invading finger began to move back and forth in Mary's sopping pussy.

"Oh, you're finger fucking me. Please stop. You're going to make me cum."

The intruder climbed onto the bed, and slid between Mary's spread thighs.

Mary shook her head. She was glad that her husband had blindfolded her. She was enjoying the game immensely. "What are you going to do to me?"

The finger slipped out of her pussy. A pair of hands rested on her spread thighs.

A few moments later Mary felt the tip of a tongue touch the bottom of her pussy lips.

Mary felt confusion begin to creep in.

Her husband never liked giving oral sex, and only did it occasionally because she loved it so much.

The tongue invaded her vaginal lips, and began to move upward until it stroked her engorged clit.

Mary's buttocks left the bed as the invading tongue lapped at her womanhood a second time.

"Oh fuck," she squealed.

Her husband was obviously giving her what she wanted as a reward.

The invading tongue lapped at Mary's sex repeatedly.

She moaned, and whimpered as her sex was treated to oral pleasures. She couldn't believe that her husband was eating her out with this much enthusiasm.

"You must stop," she whined, hoping he wouldn't. "I can't let another man make me cum."

The tongue lapped at her, driving the tied up housewife crazy with lust. She tugged at the bonds that held her, and mewed. "Oh fuck, you're making me cum. Another man is making me cum. I'm so ashamed."

Mary shrieked as her body reacted to the orgasm. She thrust her hips so high into the air that she nearly pushed the intruder's mouth off her mound.

The intruder tightened his grip on Mary's thighs, and buried his tongue as deep into her pussy as he could.

Mary began to gasp for air. Her body shook, and convulsed with each orgasmic wave.

The intruder drank in her pussy juices as best he could.

Her body continued to tremble as her orgasm began to subside. She lifted her head and stared into the blindfold. "You've ruined me. How can I face my Husband after you made me cum so hard?"

The intruder rose up, and slid up Mary's body. He rested his buttocks across her chest, and placed the tip of his cock against her lips.

Mary turned her head to one side. "No, I can't suck your cock. No cock has ever been in my mouth except my Husband's."

A powerful right hand grasped her chin and turned her lips back to the penis.

In pretended reluctance, Mary slowly opened her mouth.

The hard cock slid between her lips, and was moved deep in her mouth until it move down her throat. It was so big that it by time A pair of balls came to rest against her chin it was almost in her stomach.

Mary's confusion returned. She had never taken her Husband's cock so deep in her mouth before.

It was as if his manhood was an a lot longer than normal. Dismissing the thought as her over active imagination despite what her senses told her, Mary began to suck on the tool.

The intruder began to withdraw his cock and then thrust it back into her mouth.

Mary hoped he didn't cum in her mouth. She desperately wanted the sperm in her fertile womb.

The intruder thrust his cock into her mouth repeatedly. Each time his dick would touch the entrance to her stomach.

In the back of her mind, Mary began to wonder if this really was her Husband.

Could this role play have caused his penis to become so engorged with blood that his erection had lengthened?

Not wanting him to cum in her mouth, Mary gently bit down.

The intruder immediately withdrew his penis from her mouth.

"There," she said in pretended anger. "You've fucked my mouth. Now please leave before my Husband returns."

The intruder slid back down her body, and rested his hips between her spread thighs.

"No," Mary exclaimed in pretended distress. "I told you I'm ovulating. If you fuck me you'll make me pregnant."

The intruder grasped his shaft and began to rub it through her pussy lips.

Mary began to tremble with need. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that this time she would be knocked up. "Please, don't fuck me. You'll make a baby inside me."

The cock spread her labia wide, and began to slide into Mary's sopping wet pussy. It was like the size of a baseball bat. He sank his dick into her until his balls came to rest against her buttocks, and his cockhead touched her cervix.

Mary was once again surprised at how deep her husband's cock went into her vagina. And how big it was.

It was at least 5 inch deeper than normal. The thickness felt right, but the depth was wrong.

Her husband had never been able to reach her cervix.

Was this her Husband? Or was she being fucked by a stranger? Mary decided that her vagina must be shallower because she is ovulating.

The intruder began to fuck Mary. He rammed his cock into her body again and again.

Mary moaned as her body received the invading instrument of impregnation. Her cervix was repeatedly pounded with each thrust. She spread her bound legs as wide as she could.

"I can't believe you're fucking me. You're going to make me pregnant. I'm going to have another man's child."

The intruder thrust into her repeatedly. His cock began to swell as his need to cum began to build.

"Please, you must pull out," Mary pleaded. "I'm ovulating."

His cock swelled even more, opening Mary up more than she'd ever been spread before.

The tied up housewife thrust against the invading cock. The knowledge that her ovulating body was about to receive her Husband's sperm was all she needed. Her body convulsed as she began to cum for the second time.

The cock inside her began to throb as the intruder came. He rammed his manhood into her and growled lustfully.

Mary could feel the life giving sperm splash against her vaginal walls. She was being impregnated. A baby would soon form inside her. In nine months she would give birth to their child.

She shrieked and bucked against the intruder. "You're knocking me up," she cried. "I'm being knocked up by a complete stranger."

The phone rang.

Mary didn't care who it was. She rode out her climax, as the intruder filled her ovulating pussy with rich baby making sperm.

After four rings the answering machine kicked on.

"Hi honey, it's me. The meeting is going to last longer than I thought. I'm sorry I left you tied up. But I'll make it up by having your new lover fuck you for 2 weeks or more. I'm going stay in a hotel. Bye."

Mary couldn't believe it. The man fucking her wasn't her husband. Her body continued to convulse with orgasmic bliss as her mind spun with the realization that this wasn't role play. She was being inseminated by an intruder.

"Who are you?" She asked in a hushed tone.

The intruder leaned close to her ear and whispered. "I'm the man who made you cum twice."

His voice sounded very familiar to the bound and blindfolded woman.

"Do you know what you've done?" Mary shrieked. "I'm ovulating. I could end up pregnant."

He grasped her chin and pressed his lips to hers. His softening cock twitched inside her sopping pussy.

Mary felt his deflating penis begin to harden again.

He broke the kiss and whispered into her ear. "It's nine thirty. That means we have lots of time to make love. And with your Husband not coming home I'll have you to myself for two weeks."

"No," she cried. She could feel his cock expanding, once again stretching her pussy. She shivered as the tip once again pressed against her cervix. "Please, every time you cum in me it increases my chances of getting pregnant."

"Isn't that what you want? Aren't you tied to this bed, waiting for your Husband to return because you want to get pregnant?"

His voice sounded strangely familiar to Mary.

She knew he was someone she'd spoken to before, but his whispered tone made it difficult to figure out who he was. Mary could tell by his voice that he was young, but she had no idea who he was.


	2. Part2

"Yes I want to get pregnant. But I want the baby to be my Husband's child."

How many years have you been trying to have another baby?"

Mary chewed her lower lip.

It had been so many years of trying and failing.

"We have been trying to have another baby since Archie for over 20 years. My husband has a low sperm count, so it makes conception difficult." Mary didn't know why she was telling this to the man who had just molested her.

"Then, that why it's time you were filled with someone else's sperm. Several doses of sperm coming from a virile man might just be what you need. It wouldn't be hard for me to knock you up. Isn't that what you want?"

Mary wanted another baby more than anything. And at her age, her time was running out. She knew deep down that her husband would never be able to make her pregnant.

"Tell me Mary, do you want me to cum in you again? Do you want me to keep fucking you until you're pregnant?"

Mary couldn't believe what she was about to say. She knew it was wrong, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She took a deep breath before saying, "Yes."

"Yes what?" He asked.

"Yes." Her voice cracked as she spoke. "I want you to keep fucking me until I'm pregnant."

He slid his cock out until the head was almost out of her. He then rammed his cock back into her willing body. The tip of his manhood slammed into her cervix, causing her to squeal.

Mary groaned as her unknown lover once again began to fuck her. Mary began to ask herself if she would ever know who was impregnating her.

He rammed into her pussy with a renewed fire.

He couldn't believe that this sexy woman was allowing him to fuck her.

Mary was allowing him to impregnate her.

"Oh fuck," she cried in ecstasy. "Fuck me with that wonderful cock of yours. Fill me with your seed. Make me pregnant."

He rammed into her again and again.

Mary tugged against the bonds that held her to the bed. Her body wanted more. Most of all, she wanted more. She wanted the intruder's powerful cock to fill her fertile womb with rich baby making sperm. Mary didn't care who he was. She just wanted him to cum in her again and again until his unborn child grew inside her belly.

They fucked like animals. Their bodies were grinding together. Sweat poured from them as they thrust against one another

The intruder bit Mary's left nipple hard.

She shrieked as his teeth sank into her tender flesh. Her hips thrust up against him, driving his cock deep into her throbbing twat.

"Cum in me," she panted. "Knock my ass up. Put a baby in my belly."

He continued to ram into her willing pussy. His balls felt like they were carrying of a gallon of cum. He was going to knock this sexy woman up.

She was going to have his baby.

He grabbed hold of the blindfold and yanked it off her head.

Mary's eyes blurred for a moment before coming into focus. She stared up in shock at the young man who was making her pregnant.

"Chuck Clayton?" Her son's black friend smile at her.

"Yes, Mary Andrew, I'm the one who is knocking you up."

Mary couldn't believe that a young black man she'd watched grow up with Archie was trying to impregnate her. Her mind spun in confusion as her body continued to throb with the need to cum.

"Why?" She asked. Chuck smiled. "Your husband wanted to give you a baby. But couldn't. I offered to give you myself and my child." Mary eyes widen. "Why give me?"

"Because the only woman I want is you."

Chuck leaned over and kissed her, forcing his tongue between her lips.

She moaned as his young tongue danced around inside her mouth. She could taste her pussy juices on his tongue.

Their tongues danced together in Mary's mouth as Chuck continued to pound his sexy white neighbor out.

Mary felt his cock thickening again.

He was about to cum in her for a second time.

Mary broke the kiss and cried out. "That's it baby, cum in me. Make me pregnant with your black baby."

He exploded once again in her fertile womb. His cock shot gobs of cum deep in her vaginal cavity.

Mary screamed, not caring who heard, as her own orgasm ripped through her. She shook and pulled against the leather restraints. She was being fucked, and impregnated by a virile young black man, who could repeatedly cum in her until her belly was full of his black seed. "I'M YOUR CHUCK ONLY YOURS ALL YOURS!"

They fucked all morning long.

Chuck came in his friend's mom four times that morning. When noon hit Chuck untied Mary and they continue all over the house and in to the night and keep going the next day.

Eight months after they began their affair, Chuck was sitting on his Parents' front porch, waiting for them to wake up.

It was a beautiful spring morning, so Chuck was wearing a T shirt, khakis, and tennis shoes.

Mary came out of her house wearing a maternity dress. Her belly was swollen, and hanging low. She saw Chuck sitting on the porch. Not caring that any one was watching, she turned to Chuck and rubbed her pregnant stomach. She slipped across the yard, and stood on the sidewalk less than two feet from her lover.

"Good morning Mrs. Andrew," Chuck said casually in case someone overheard their conversation.

She gave the young man a seductive smile. "After this baby is born, I want another one. And I want you to do it with me in a wedding dress."

Chuck's cock twitched in his shorts. Then not caring that anyone might see he got up and pull the woman who was carrying their baby into a passionate kiss with her bigger breasts and pregnant belly pressing against him.

Mary didn't resist at all she return the kiss. After it was done they parted with both whispering "I love you." Archie's mom turned and walked to her car. Climbing in, she buckled up, and started the engine. She turned to look at the young man who had impregnated her and winked.

Chuck felt his cock growing hard in his shorts as he watched his sexy lover drive away. He was looking forward to knocking her up again.


End file.
